A Wolf in Fairy Tail
by batfan94
Summary: When Fang, the last survivorof the famed Luar Nomads, is found graveley Injured by a monster, he is taken in by Fairy Tail. Little do they know that Fang may be hiding a secret from them. One that could put them all in grave danger. Levy x OC
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! Just started watching the Anime Fairy Tail and I just got an inspiration to write this! Don't worry, I will still be continuing Shards of Obsidian right after I get out of this little writers block I'm having hahahahaha… anyway this includes my OC Fang and I hope you enjoy! I don't Own Fairy Tail!**

**The East Forest just outside of Magnolia **

A young boy ran through the forest, panic seizing his heart as he heard the howls of the beast that was pursuing him. His face was dripping with sweat, his clothes torn and ragged. His brown eyes widened in horror as he saw the shadowy figure move swiftly after him.

"Run little wizard," called a dark voice, "make the chase more exciting….for me that is!"

The boy clenched his teeth in frustration. At this rate, he would never make it to the town in time to get help. That left only one option, to turn and fight. The boy turned, revealing the crescent moon tattoo over his right eye as he raised his hands and clapped them together. The moonlight seemed to bend to his will, twisting and solidifying into a sword. But as he turned to face his foe, he noticed that he was all alone. He heard an amused laugh.

"Impressive boy. To even create an object out of the moonlight shows you have potential. A pity that I must end your life, you could have been quite useful to us."

"Go to hell!" the boy panted, his lungs feeling like they were on fire with every breath he took. His eyes widened as he sensed a presence behind him. He whirled around, swinging his weapon, but the blade was caught easily in the claws of the monster.

"I expected more from the last survivor of the Lunar Nomads." He sighed, disappointed as he casually snapped the blade between his claws. Lunging forward, the beast grabbed the boy before sinking its fangs into the boys shoulder. His victim screamed in agony as the monster felt the warm blood run into his jaws. The creature released the boy, letting his limp body fall to the ground like a rag doll, while a pool of crimson started to spread beneath him. The boy's half lidded eyes began to shut as the beast howled and left him for dead. He began to fall in and out of consciousness, before finally passing out.

**A few days later….**

The boy groaned as he started to stir. His eyes fluttered open as he realized that he was still alive.

_But how? I should be dead…_

He began to sit up when a flash of pain lanced through him, causing him to flinch and hold his chest. That's when he noticed the clean white bandages wrapped around him. He was lying on a nice warm bed as a small fire was burning away nearby in the fireplace.

"Wha-? Where am I?" the boy asked aloud swinging his legs out over the side of the bed. Reaching out to support himself on the wall, the boy began to limp toward the door when he suddenly heard voices on the other side of the door, getting closer and closer.

"-it's a miracle he is even still alive, given the state of his injuries. It's a good thing you found him when you did Levy." A male voice said in relief.

There was a pause before the door opened and the boy was staring at a teenage girl around his age with shoulder length blue hair with hazel eyes wide in surprise. She gasped, startling the boy and causing him to lose his balance. He began to fall when she grabbed his hand and caught him before he fell to the hard wood floor. The sudden movement caused the boy to feel woozy. The girl looked into his chocolate brown eyes with worry as she hooked his arm around her shoulders and supported his weight.

"It's okay I've got you." She whispered reassuringly to him. She looked over her shoulder as a short elderly man appeared in the doorway.

"Master!" the girl said happily. The old man nodded his head in greeting and looked at the boy. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed the moon tattoo over his right eye, though he did not say anything as the girl gently laid the boy down back on the bed, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders.

"Hey try not to move so much." The girl chided gently, putting a wet cloth over his forehead, before turning to the old man.

"He is still burning up. But not nearly as bad as before."

He looked at the boy and asked, "Have you any idea what could have injured him this badly?"

The girl shook her head sadly, "I've looked up all the known animals and monsters located in the forest and not a single one had an effect that could have caused this."

"Where…..am I?" the boy whispered, causing the girl to look at him in surprise.

"You're in Magnolia. My name is Levy and this Is Master Makarov, leader of the Fairy Tail guild."

The boy looked at the man in awe. "Makarov….my family spoke very highly of you and Fairy Tail."

The man inclined his head, "You should consider yourself lucky boy. If Levy didn't come across you, you would be long dead."

"You've been out for three days" Levy said quietly, "You should rest more, until you get your strength back."

"What is your name?" she asked him, sitting by his side.

"Fang…just Fang" he replied quietly, feeling drowsy. His eyes slowly began to close again as he started to fall asleep.

Levy sighed and looked at Makarov, "You seem troubled Master. What's wrong?"

"That mark over his eye, what looks like a crescent moon. He's a member of the Lunar Nomads."

Levy gasped, "I've read about them, aren't they the clan that can use magic to create weapons and tools out of moonlight?"

He nodded, "The very same. They were also destroyed weeks ago by an attack by demons. This boy must be the only survivor."

Levy looked over at Fang, who slept peacefully on the bed. "Master, what will we do when he recovers?"

"I'm not sure. But until that time comes, he is in your care."

He turned to leave while Levy looked back at Fang. She began to change his bandages when her eyes widened.

"The bite! It's almost gone!" she gasped. The mark where Fang was injured was almost nonexistent. Even with healing magic, an injury this severe would leave a large scar at the very least.

She shook the troubling thought from her mind as she finished changing his dressings.

**Hope you enjoyed this little story! Please review!**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

There was a knock on the door, as Levy gently rapped her knuckles against the wood.

"Fang! Are you awake?" she called, opening the door slowly. Her mouth fell open as she saw Fang, up and on his feet, practicing his magic. Swirls of pure moonlight floated around him, as his hands flowed gracefully, gently shaping it into a beautiful sword, which shined as if it was made of pure silver.

His eyes were closed, expression serene and calm as he continued to expertly manipulate his powers. Levy's eyes sparkled as she saw him practice.

_I've never seen such beautiful magic!,_ she thought in awe,_ He's amazingly talented!_

Fang opened his eyes slowly, and a small smile found him as he saw his work. But as he was about to reach out for the handle of the sword, the weapon lurched away from him. He looked shocked as the sword fell apart into moonlight again before swirling around and changing color from bright silver to a midnight black. The energy solidified into a horrifying creature with huge gaping jaws. Fang fell back with wide eyes, trying to dispel the apparition. The creature roared and lunged at him, and Fang covered his eyes in terror.

"FANG! FANG!" Levy called to him, gently tapping his face so he would wake up. He looked up and saw her holding his head in her lap. His cheeks turned a shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern, feeling his forehead to see if he was still running a fever, "I saw you practicing your magic when you just collapsed and started screaming."

She paused for a moment before blushing and waving her hands in front of her saying, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be nosy!"

Fang looked over to find that the creature he had just encountered was no longer there. He looked confused as he raised himself to a sitting position. Levy looked at him worriedly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fang what's wrong?" she asked. He stared intensely around the room before letting out a sigh, "Nothing. It was nothing"

Levy smiled, "Well I wanted to see that since your strong enough, if you wanted to come by to the guild? The Master wanted to speak with you."

Fang looked at her and smiled, "Sure."

"Levy may I ask you something?" Fang asked as they left the house and began their walk to the Fairy Tail guild.

"Sure! What is it?" she chirped happily, shouldering her bag filled with books.

"When you were watching me using magic, did you notice anything…..unusual?" he asked her. She gave a small squeak, her face turning crimson as she vigorously shook her head.

"No! Nothing at all!" she said quickly. Inside her mind she finished her own thought, _ I totally didn't notice you practicing beautiful magic without a shirt on, showing off your wonderful-._

"Ummm Levy?" Fang asked, tilting his head curiously to the side like a puppy would, "Are you okay? You got all quiet all of a sudden and your face is all red."

"Of course I am!" she yelled quickly when she noticed the guild house and her face lit up. Reaching towards Fang, she grabbed a handful of his shirt and dragged him behind her in her mad dash to the guild house.

Fang looked at her confused and thought, _I will never understand girls_.

The doors of the pub burst open and Levy called out, "Good Morning Fairy Tail! I've got a new friend I want you all to meet!"

Fang froze as every pair of eyes settled on him, and he gulped, a little nervous at their stoic expressions.

"Ummm hi?" he said waving his hand a little.

There was an explosion of sound as people rushed over to meet him. There were questions every second and his head was turned this way and that as he tried to discern who was asking what.

Gray Fullbuster gave a sigh as Lucy looked over at the newcomer.

"Well everyone sure is happy to see the newcomer." She examined with a smile.

Gray huffed as he turned away, "Because they're too drunk to know any better."

Lucy turned away with a sigh, "Gray, your clothes."

"GAH!" Gray yelped as he noticed he had subconsciously stripped down to his boxers again, an unfortunate habit he acquired from his master while learning how to adapt to the cold.

Natsu, grinning from ear to ear, shook Fang's hand as he gazed at the moon tattoo.

Levy was busy reading her book at a table when she heard a thud. Looking down, she giggled as she saw Fang crawling away from the group.

"Are they always like this?" he asked breathlessly. Levy nodded.

"Yup! Isn't it great?" she smiled

"That depends whether you are the one being crushed by a drunken mob of wizards." He muttered.

"The master is that way." Levy said pointing toward the corner of the room where Makarov was busy drinking.

Fang made his way across the room, saying hello to a few wizards.

"So you're Fang?" Makarov inquired, motioning for him to take a seat while he sat on the table, taking a drink from his mug.

"Yes sir." Fang replied.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself here. Are you healing well?"

Fang nodded. Makarov sighed and set down his mug.

"I know you are from the Lunar Nomads," he stated pointing to Fang's tattoo, "and as you are no doubt aware, your clan was wiped out by demons leaving only you alive."

Fang nodded, clenching his fist at the memory of what those monsters did.

"Now, seeing as how you have almost fully recovered from your injuries, you are free to leave whenever you choose, or if you wish to remain here with us, you are more than welcome."

Fang's eyes widened as a smile grew on his face and he nodded. Makarov smiled and inclined his head. Fang felt a pressure on his right shoulder and when he looked, he saw a red insignia of the guild now on his shoulder.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Fang." He said with a smile and the other wizards cheered for their new initiate.

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE! Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. Lolz this is my first Fairy Tail fic. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. The Lumarian Knight

**(Btw guys Fang will have a suit of armor. Just look up Koragg from Power Rangers Mystic Force and sorry for the shortness.)**

Deep within the dark forest outside of Magnolia, a dark figure shrouded in the shadows watched the glowing lights of the city with contempt. With a wave of his hand, the shadows bent to his will shifting to form a squadron of shadow soldiers. He turned to them and his eyes glowed with an insane light.

"Go inside, find the Lunar Nomad, and destroy him. No mistakes this time."

The shadows saluted him before racing towards the city, as the figure turned to the werewolf in front of him. With a flash, he grabbed the wolf by the throat.

"You will join them, and this time Svenn…DON'T fail me!" he growled. Releasing the werewolf, he turned to hear the screams as the soldiers wreaked havoc among the city.

A few weeks later, Fang, now fully recovered was looking over the board, lined with different jobs that the various members of fairy tail could accept. But there was a more pressing issue bothering him. His nightmares were getting worse, and as time went by, his control over his power were beginning to flux. He went from a mage able to create weapons out of moonlight, to a boy who couldn't even create a simple knife. Only Levy was privy to this information, and she began to look for a way to help her friend. She ended up enlisting the help of a local blacksmith to construct a bracer that would attach to fang's wrist. Encased in the brace was a gem that could focus and channel his magic into any shape he wished.

She walked over to his side, holding the new and completed brace in her hands.

"Hey Fang." She greeted with a smile, planning to surprise him with her gift.

"Hey Levy," he said back, still looking over an easy job. Despite her protests, he insisted upon paying his way for room and board with her. His eyes set on a job escorting a caravan to the border. But just as he reached to take the flyer, there was a scream from outside. All heads turned as Fang raced out the door of the guild house, only to find the town under attack by shadows, solidified into three dimensional figures.

They spread chaos in their wake, while citizens fled in terror before them. Fang ran forward, casting a spell to form a sword in his hand. For one shining moment, he thought he had finally done it, but to his horror, the weapon shattered in his hand, drawing the attention of the soldiers. They lunged at him, causing him to duck and weave to avoid their attacks. He couldn't avoid all of them, as he was knocked into a wall. He slowly got to his feet, holding his back in pain, while the shadows closed in for the kill.

"Fang!" Levy called out running towards him holding the bracer, "Catch!"

With a toss she hurled the bracer to him. With a giant leap, he caught the bracer, attaching the bracer to his arm. He noticed the inscription and channeled his magic.

"Ululatu lupa. Spiritus minori aestimari!" he cried, activating the gem. A glowing magical seal appeared over his head, lowering and bathing him in light. When the light faded, Fang stood, encased in purple armor, with a wolf's head on his shoulder guards.

"Power of the moon! I am Fang, the Lumarian Knight!" he said proudly, drawing his sword and pointing at the shadows. The shadows raced forward, only to meet the blade of Fang's sword. There was a blast of energy as the figures were thrown back, before dispersing into the air.

There was the sound of clapping as Svenn emerged from the darkness. He grinned at Fang, his soul itching for blood.

"Try to make this more enjoyable for me, nomad." He laughed showing his claws.

**To be continued**


End file.
